


hot in here

by yellowluckycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Iruka - Freeform, Kakashi - Freeform, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: iruka is hot and kakashi doesn't care.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 78





	hot in here

Iruka always loved to hug Kakashi and he knew his lover did too. They always hug to show their love, to vanish their insecurities and to confirm their feelings for each other. He felt safe like he was in a different space and time, but this was not the ideal time for hugs. The sun made its way through the translucid curtains right into his eyes, but that wasn’t the worst. A snoring jounin was embracing him tightly in his arms like he was one of his ninken; the proximity of their bodies made them sweat and Iruka didn’t like how sticky his body felt. 

It was summer in Konoha and hell in Iruka’s room. Not even the fan helped, it just blowed hot air. Iruka tried to escape his boyfriend’s arms but all of his attempts were hopeless, Kakashi kept holding him even though he was also sweating, he just kept snoring. 

“Babe, wake up” Iruka said in an imploring voice, sweat rolling down his face. 

“...” 

“Kakashi.” He said his lover’s name to get his attention. 

“...” The Team 7 leader hold him stronger and Iruka groaned. 

“I know you are awake, you just smiled. Now let me go so I can take a shower.” 

“...” Kakashi continue faking his sleep and snored even louder. 

“You have to three to free me or else-” Iruka said with now a menacing tone on his voice. “Else what?” His boyfriend dared to say as he looked into his eyes, not scared of his sweetheart threats. 

“I will throw away all of your Jiraiya’s books. Three” Silence. 

“I don’t mind, I already know them by mind” He closed his eyes, still grinning. 

“Two” Iruka counted. “I have hidden copies anyway” Kakashi replied. 

“...” The chunin looked at him like he was one of his mischievous students “...” Kakashi did nothing. 

“One” The only thing you could hear was the fan spinning side to side trying its best to cool the room and the people on the streets. 

Iruka didn’t know what else to do to get his freedom. But then, he remembered one way his students use against him to get what they want. He stared at his lover’s eyes, breathe in and hold his breath. Kakashi just giggled at his partner’s childish behavior and closed his eyes. 

10 seconds. 30 seconds. And Iruka still wasn’t breathing. 50 seconds. A minute. Kakashi opened his eyes to see his boyfriend’s face completely red with cute puffy cheeks. 1 minute 15 seconds. Iruka was not giving in. 1 minute and 30 seconds. Kakashi started to worry. 2 minutes. Both looking at each other. 3 minutes.

“Ok, ok, you win. Now breathe, please” Kakashi said as he stood up from Iruka’s bed to go to their bathroom and the tanned shinobi just laughed knowing how to get his way whenever he wanted. 


End file.
